Wireless communication systems, such as cellular voice and data networks, typically include multiple wireless access nodes spread over a geographic area through which wireless communication devices can register and receive wireless access to communication services. In many examples, the wireless communication devices are mobile, and can move between wireless coverage areas of the wireless access nodes. The wireless communication devices typically provide information to the wireless communication network when registering with a wireless access node. This information can include which wireless access node through which the wireless communication device has registered as well as paging zone information.
The wireless communication system also typically transfers information to the wireless communication devices to indicate incoming calls, text messages, or other network alerts. This information, many times referred to as pages, must be routed through the wireless access nodes to reach the wireless communication devices. To assist in the routing of the pages, a large wireless communication system can be subdivided into various zones, called paging zones, each with an associated paging zone identifier. These paging zones allow for more efficient delivery of pages to wireless communication devices.
Also, wireless communication devices can be in one of many different operating modes. For example, in an active mode, a wireless communication device can be exchanging communications through a wireless access node, such as during a voice call, data exchange, or other communication session. Wireless communication devices can also be in idle modes and dormant modes, which have lower levels of communication activities and registration states associated therewith. In an active state or active mode, the location of a wireless communication device can be determined by the wireless communication system via querying the wireless communication device or by trilateration and other techniques. However, in a dormant state or dormant mode, a wireless communication device is typically not presently communicating through any wireless access node, and thus the location or identity of dormant wireless communication devices is typically not known or determinable by the wireless communication system.
Overview
Systems, methods, and software for identifying dormant wireless communication devices in wireless communication systems are provided herein. In one example, a method of operating a wireless communication system is provided. The method includes providing wireless access to communication services to wireless communication devices, where the wireless communication devices are associated with at least a first paging zone comprising wireless access nodes. The method also includes instructing the wireless communication devices associated with the first paging zone to associate with a temporary paging zone identifier and responsively receiving at least indications of the temporary paging zone identifier transferred by at least a portion of the wireless communication devices. The method also includes identifying dormant ones of the wireless communication devices based on which of the ones of the wireless communication devices transfer the indications, and instructing the wireless communication devices associated with the temporary paging zone identifier to resume association with the first paging zone.
In another example, a wireless communication system is provided. The wireless communication system includes a plurality of wireless access nodes comprising at least a first paging zone configured to provide wireless access to communication services to a plurality of wireless communication devices associated with at least the first paging zone. The wireless communication system also includes a page control system configured to instruct ones of the wireless communication devices associated with the first paging zone to associate with a temporary paging zone identifier and responsively receive at least indications of the temporary paging zone identifier transferred by at least a portion of the ones of the wireless communication devices. The page control system is configured to identify dormant ones of the wireless communication devices based on at least which of the ones of the wireless communication devices transfer the indications. The page control system is configured to instruct the ones of the wireless communication devices associated with the temporary paging zone identifier to resume association with the first paging zone.